Curahan Hati Seorang Furuya
by ShilaFantasy
Summary: Furuya Satoru. Hmm.. tak cukup banyak yang bisa disebutkan darinya kecuali hal seputar Baseball. Tinggi, lemparannya juga sangat cepat. Lagipula tiap orang berbeda-beda mengartikan dirinya. Walau begitu, ada saja hal yang ia pikirkan. "Bahkan ada yang mengataiku bodoh. Orang yang bodoh pun mengataiku bodoh."


_**Jejak Kaki Author:**_ **Untuk merayakan kembalinya Shila dari hiatus, Shila pun membuat beberapa Fic lagi. Silahkan di baca dan mampir di fic lainnya.**

* * *

.

.

Sudah banyak orang yang bilang aku ini berwajah datar sedatar triplek dan sedingin es. Juga postur badanku yang lumayan tinggi untuk orang seumuranku. Banyak juga yang bilang kalau aku ini judes, sombong, dan hal negatif lainnya. Bahkan ada yang mengataiku bodoh. Orang yang bodoh pun mengataiku bodoh. Cih. Aku jadi malas membicarakannya. Rivalku dalam anggota tim itu.

.

.

* * *

.

 **"Curahan Hati Seorang Furuya"**

 _Disclaimer: maunya sih DnA punya ane :')_

 _Rate: K+_

 _._

* * *

.

.

Furuya Satoru namanya. 16 tahun. Lahir 1 Juli XXXX. Tinggi 183 cm. Berat 65 kg. Pendatang dari Hokkaido. Wajar saja jika musim panas di Tokyo menyerangnya secara fisik maupun secara batin.

Ekspresi wajahnya yang selalu datar sedatar triplek. Bisa disebut _stoic_ sih. Ah.. mungkin bisa dibilang wajah ngantuk. Dilihat sekilas dia terlihat dingin. Tapi ternyata lebih mirip seperti wajah malas. Entahlah. Setiap orang beda mengartikannya.

Alasan datang ke Seido?  
Ada orang yang sudah ia incar dari awal. Bukan siapa-siapa kok. Hanya orang yang benar-benar ingin ia temui. Sudah dibilang bukan siapa-siapa kok. Hanya seorang lelaki SMA.  
Umm..

Jadi begini lho ceritanya.

Sedari kecil, Furuya ingin sekali menjadi seorang _pithcer_ yang handal, atau bisa kita bilang _ace_.  
Namun, dikarenakan kekuatannya yang terlampau besar, ia sudah dibenci oleh satu timnya.  
Hingga ia mendengar kabar bahwa terdapat seorang c _atcher_ jenius di luar sana yang mungkin saja dapat menangkap lemparannya.

Miyuki Kazuya.  
Dialah orangnya. Seorang _catcher_ yang sudah menjadi andalan Seido. Setiap permainannya terlihat sangat mengagumkan. Tak sia-sia Furuya rela datang ke sana dan mengambil tes melalui jalur normal untuk menemuinya.  
Akhirnya, Miyuki dapat menangkap lemparan Furuya.

Mendapatkan seorang _catcher_ jenius sebagai pasangan battery, masuk ke dalam tim inti, rekan satu tim mengakuinya, mendapat banyak teman, bahkan menjadi _starter_. Sampai akhirnya pun ia mendapatkan nomor punggung 1 yang telah lama ia impikan.  
Tapi masih saja ada hal yang mengganggunya.

.

.

"Semuanya! Bola akan melayang tepat ke arah kalian. Mohon bantuannya!" Seorang anak lelaki yang berdiri di gundukan tanah tengah lapangan itu berteriak keras ke arah anggota tim lainnya.

Furuya, yang saat ini sedang beristirahat di _bench_ meminum minumannya perlahan sambil mengistirahatkan bahu yang telah ia gunakan untuk melempar sebelum diganti oleh anak itu, Sawamura Eijun.

Sruuuuut sruuuuut

Furuya memperhatikan perubahan suasana di lapangan. Setiap kali Sawamura menggantikan dirinya, suasana pasti akan berubah, berbeda jauh ketika dia yang berdiri di atas _mound_. Sebenarnya tentang hal ini sudah beberapa kali terlintas dipikirannya. Perbedaan dalam memimpin. Tapi terkadang Miyuki tahu benar apa yang dipikirkan Furuya. Dengan mengatakan bahwa 'Kau memimpin dengan caramu sendiri.' Sudah cukup sebenarnya untuk membuat Furuya kembali lega.

". . . ."

Furuya memiliki cara tersendiri dalam memimpin sebagai _pitcher_ , maupun sebagai _ace_. Walau ia tak pandai bicara maupun mengekspresikan emosinya. Furuya hanya terlalu memikirkannya. Sebenarnya tidak pula dengan anggota timnya sendiri. Bahkan Miyuki menganggap Furuya mampu untuk menjadi seorang _ace_ yang handal.

Ayolah, Furuya. Lebih percaya diri lagi.

" _Batter Out_!"

Perhatiannya kembali lagi tertuju pada Sawamura yang berhasil membuat tiga _batter out_. Duh.. pikirannya kembali berkelut.

"Hahaha! Furuya! Kau masih depresi? Kalau seperti itu terus aku akan menggantikanmu memakai nomor punggung itu!" Kata Sawamura begitu sekembalinya ke _bench_. Namun diabaikan oleh Furuya.

"Oi! Jangan mengabaikanku!" Sawamura marah-marah sendiri.

"Eijun-kun. Sebentar lagi giliranmu memukul." Kominato memanggil Sawamura untuk segera bersiap.

Oh benar juga. Kalau tidak salah, Sawamura sangat payah sekali dalam hal memukul. Pikir Furuya.

Sawamura mengambil kuda-kuda bersiap memukul berdiri di kotak _batter_. Pelempar lawan pun kemudian meluncurkan bolanya dan..

TAK

Sawamura melakukan _bunt_ yang sangat sempurna. Ia berlari kencang mengarah ke _base_ pertama namun sayangnya gagal dan _out_. Namun perjuangannya tidak percuma karena _runner_ sebelumnya telah berhasil mencapai _base_ kedua. Begitu juga sorakan para penonton yang memberi pujian pada sang _Master Bunt_.

Ah.. walau payah dalam memukul, tapi Sawamura masih mempunyai _bunt_ andalannya. Pikir Furuya.

Ayolah, Furuya. Pukulanmu justru lebih hebat lagi. Jika kau bersungguh-sungguh kau bahkan bisa membuat _homerun_ beberapa kali. Mungkin kau akan bisa seperti Yuki Tetsu sang kapten terdahulu dan menggantikan Miyuki sebagai _clean up_ di tahun berikutnya.

Ah masa bodoh. Ia tak mau menjadi _batter_ handal. Yang dipikirkannya adalah _pitcher_ , seorang _ace_. Walaupun ia sudah mendapatkan nomor punggung yang ia impikan, tapi tetap saja posisi _ace_ bisa berubah selama Sawamura Eijun membayanginya. Sepayah apapun dan sebodoh apapun seorang Sawamura, Furuya tetap mengakuinya sebagai saingannya dalam memperebutkan gelar _ace_.

Apapun yang terjadi, Furuya harus bisa mempertahankannya.

.

.

Sawamura Eijun.  
Dalam artian tertentu bisa menjadi seorang rival.  
Artian lainnya sebagai rekan(?)

Masih di pertanyakan.

.

.

Furuya memang orangnya itu sulit sekali berbicara. Mungkin sulit untuk mendapatkan teman mengingat sifatnya yang agak dingin dan cuek tersebut. Tapi ada satu hal sebenarnya yang menjadi pikirannya juga.

Kenapa dirinya bisa dekat dengan Sawamura Eijun juga Kominato Haruichi?

Ah.. mungkin karena hanya mereka bertigalah siswa kelas satu yang masuk dalam tim inti? Bisa saja sih. Walaupun dekat begitu, apakah bisa di artikan teman?

Ingat kejadian ketika Furuya sedang dehidrasi dan kepanasan menghadapi musim panas? Kalau tidak salah, Sawamura dan Kominato selalu berada di dekatnya. Membantunya berdiri tegak saat upacara, menyeretnya saat hampir pingsan dan bahkan membawakan minum.

Hmm.. mungkin istilah rekan dan rival memang bisa disandingkan menjadi satu.

Tunggu.

Kominato Haruichi, Furuya paham kenapa dirinya selalu dibantu oleh pemuda kecil itu. Karena memang di balik tubuhnya yang mungil itu tapi ia memiliki hati yang besar. Wajar saja ia membantu.

Furuya menganggukkan kepalanya paham akan mengerti.

Lalu Sawamura? Bodoh, ceroboh, berisik, cengeng, bahkan mereka berdua saling berebutan untuk segala hal. Apa yang bisa dijadikan alasan?

Ah...

Furuya pusing.

"Furuya." Miyuki memanggil membangunkan Furuya yang hampir tertidur gara-gara pikiran yang sedang kelut-kelutnya.

"Sudah kubilang. Jangan memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak perlu. Kau ingin menjadi si baka yang kedua?" Ejek Miyuki sambil memukul pelan kepala Furuya dengan botol kosong.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan, senpai?" Tanya Furuya.

"Hah? Mana ku tahu. Aku saja tak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan itu karena terkadang memang banyak hal yang tak perlu malah kau pikirkan. Aduh.. aku seperti sedang bermain kata. Ahh... Yang jelas jalani saja semuanya seperti biasa. Jangan khawatir. Jangan terlalu cemas. Percaya dirilah. Kita akan melalui semuanya bersama."

"Senpai..." Furuya merasa dirinya kembali bersemangat.

"Kami selalu ada untukmu, bahkan Sawamura juga."

Furuya kembali cemberut begitu nama Sawamura keluar.

"Hoi hoi, kau kenapa? Haha.. kau sedang kesal dengannya ya? Kenapa kau tak ikut mengerjainya?" Tanya Miyuki sambil menunjuk Sawamura yang kini sedang di _bully_ oleh Kuramochi dan senpai lainnya.

Sedikit-sedikit Sawamura. Sawamura ini. Sawamura itu. Bisakah mereka tak memperdulikan Sawamura sekali saja? Furuya ingin seluruh perhatian tertuju pada dirinya.

Ahh.. Furuya sepertinya sedikit cemburu dengan Sawamura yang mengambil semua perhatian.

PLUK

Miyuki kembali memukul kepala Furuya dengan botol kosong pelan, cukup untuk menyadarkan Furuya kembali dari pikiran-pikiran kelutnya.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kalau kau selalu begitu, kau benar-benar akan menjadi baka kedua."

"Senpai."

"Hahhh..." Miyuki menghela nafas panjang kemudian duduk di samping Furuya. "Kau ini, kalau tak ku perhatikan sedikit saja, kau pasti sudah memikirkan yang macam-macam dan bisa berbuat kesalahan fatal."

"Maaf."

"Tak perlu minta maaf."

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama sambil melihati para senpai yang masih senang mem _bully_ Sawamura. Miyuki kemudian melihat Furuya yang terlihat sedang memperhatikan interaksi Sawamura pada yang lain.

". . . ."

"Percaya dirilah. Buktikan bahwa kau juga bisa melalui lemparanmu di atas _mound_."

"Eh?"

"Kami semua memiliki pandangan tersendiri pada kalian berdua. Dan kujamin, kau pun tak kalah dengan Sawamura. Kau memiliki kelebihan sendiri, begitu juga dengannya. Jadi kau harus lebih percaya diri."

"Senpai."

"Sudah ah. Kalau lama-lama nanti kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku." Celetuk Miyuki bercanda.

Furuya sendiri hanya bisa _speechless_ mendengar kepercayaan diri Miyuki yang terlampu lebih dari kadar overdosis itu.

"Kau memang memiliki sifat buruk."

"Terimakasih."

"Itu bukan pujian."

.

.

Tanpa Furuya sadari, sebenarnya dirinya memiliki arti tersendiri bagi para pemain Seido maupun para pemain lawan.  
Bagi Sawamura pun, Furuya merupakan rekan sekaligus rival yang berharga.

Benar, kan?

.

.

.

* * *

 **YOSH YOSH YOSH YOSH! YOSH YOSH YOSH YOSH! (#Teriak ala Sawamura.)**  
 **Akhirnya selesai juga nulis ini.**  
 **Haloooo~ ada fans nya Furuya disini?**  
 **Heheheee...**  
 **Sebenernya sudah lama pingin nulis berbagai cerita dari semua pemain figuran lain. Namun apa daya tangan ini tak sampai. Hik hik hik..**  
 **DnA emang pemerannya banyak kaliiiiiiii...**  
 **Kadang bingung juga mau buat apa, mau buat siapa, cerita apa.**  
 **Huuummmm...**  
 **Jadi entar untuk selanjutnya kalau dapat ide bakalan Shila buat lagi deh cerita lainnya dengan karakter yang berbeda.**  
 **Hehe.. pingin nulis juga tentang lawan-lawan Seido, kayak Inashiro, Yakushi, de el el~**

 **Terimakasih yang sudah membaca cerita Shila.**  
 **Silahkan mampir juga di karya Shila lainnya.**  
 **Mohon kritik dan saran.**  
 **Sampai jumpa~**

 ** _SHILAFANTASY_ _  
_**


End file.
